


Night Terrors

by knightinsourarmor



Category: Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince
Genre: Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/F/F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Dangerous Situations, Multi, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was becoming a common occurrence among the five friends to spend time in each other’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this anime and these five are my OT5.
> 
> I wrote a little drabble for them and I might write more. This was written before Ange appeared as well so it is slightly AU in which they never appear I guess?

It was becoming a common occurrence among the five friends to spend time in each other’s room (except for Tamaki’s where is is too messy to really hang out in). Most of them would protest against the invasion of their personal space but they stopped eventually. Soon they often enjoyed the company of the others even if they did mutter “You have your own rooms you know” every so often.

No one said anything when after a bad mission they'd all gather in one of their rooms. They would sit in silence, sometimes engaging in mindless chatter. They would talk about it - the missions - at the start but the more danger they were put in, the less they mentioned it.

It got so bad at times that the normal routine of just hanging out in each other’s rooms evolved into spending the nights there. None of them were sure how or when it started to happen. They’d wake up in the morning, a pile of limbs, accidentally kicking each other or falling off a bed.

They would always share the bed.

Sometimes it would be only a pair in one room and the other three in another. Slowly them sleeping alone would stop. The nightmares too much. The fear of one of them dying; leaving the others behind.

They had become more than a team at this point but putting a word to what exactly they were was hard and most didn't want to think about it.

They never spoke about their nightly sleeping locations to anyone. It was a personal thing, only between the five of them. The comfort of having other bodies around at night, the warmth of the others. The sounds of their breathing, reassuring each other they were still alive. Still together.

It was becoming a sort of home for them. They needed it as their days grew harder and more dangerous. As they had to take more risks and get closer and closer to death.

None of them mentioned what they would do if, no when, one of them died. Maybe they talked about it in the safety of their pile with hushed words. Maybe they spoke of other things, secrets and confessions, only to forget about them in the morning.

These nights were beginning to be all they had to hold onto to help soothe the days.

And they would hold onto them with a death grip.


End file.
